how strong are the forgotten?
by falling moonlight
Summary: discontinued sumary on the inside. when somthing makes everybody forgot the past in exchange for a new one what are the effects on the furture? please R&R!. sasuXnaru ocXnaru kakXiruka and many others. READ NOTE IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ THIS STORY!
1. prolog the end is another begining

Summary: What if everybody believed the nine tails fox had never attacked, but there had been a horrible plague? What if in the dead of the night Naruto was taken? But the worst thing what if nobody remembers how everything really is? Who could do something like that? The years have passed since Sasuke was a child with the strange sense that he's forgotten something, and a name for nobody. They both grew and changed but what can be said when they meet again? When Sasuke finds his nobody? Are memories of the past strong enough to live through time and into the future?

A/n: ok . . . I lost all the notes for this, so I had to find a way to make it work. It's not that changed, but I took out some of the my own characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I own the random 3 characters I did make! And when I name them you shall fear me! Bwahahahahahahaahahahahah!

* * *

Prolog 

_A red moon hung high in the sky over the village hidden in the leaves, the sky a deep darkness without its many twinkling stars to light it up. On top of the Hokage Mountain, two figures stared down in to the village, waiting for something that one of them hungered for. You could see the look in his shallow dark orange eyes, the other looked back and forth, his own shallow purple eyes empty and cold, but you could see only a sliver of the distrust he held for his companion. Their eyes held their own light in the dark night, and at the same time, they were like glass, reflecting the world around them, taking nothing in._

_A figure appeared before them, black cloak open to show a sleeping body, brown eyes sparking with happiness and love before walking away again, this time from the village that he had come from. The others following him, the one with orange eyes never looking away form the sleeping figure. The hunger look increased, but he hid it behind a happiness that wasn't any better. The one with purple eyes kept him away from the two, making sure he was between them. The other pulled away, rushing to the front of the group, where the brown eyed man lead. He smiled, his orange eyes fixed on the sleeping person. _

"_Let me see him. Let me see him!" he whispered excitedly like a puppy, the other man just chuckled, his voice velvety. _

"_In good time, in good time . . ." _

**The next morning **

Sasuke stopped for a second, hesitation in his stance as he looked up at the school building. It was later in the morning, a few of the worse students rushing through the door to get to class on time, or to finish homework they didn't do the night before.

The ten year old blinked onyx eyes before shaking his head to ride himself of his growing uneasy. His heart was thumping painfully, and the horrible sense of something forgotten gripped him, and it felt so important that he was uncomfortable with himself. He ran a check list through his brain, seeing he if he had remembered to do everything he was expose to before he had left home that morning.

He could come up with nothing, and shook his head again, continuing his way to school. He chalked it up to wakening up late, and the nightmare that he could hardly remember. The horrible aching that had filled his chest when he had woken up and that still lingered there even now. There was a name that had come with it, but it made no sense to him. He knew no one named Naruto.

He placed his book bag next to his seat, nodding a greeting to his teacher Iruka, and rested his head in his hands. The usual fan girl giggled around him, fluttering there eye lashes at him, and whispering there declarations of love for him. The day was starting out the usual way.

He sighed mentally, letting nothing passed his emotionless face that a ten year old should never have, and for once let his mind drift. Class started, and it was oddly quiet. Yet again that heart breaking feeling flooded him, leaving him with a slight taste of panic. What could he possible of forgotten?

"Ok class. Today we resume our study on the plague that hit here around ten years ago! Who can tell me some of the problems that came about?" Iruka asked the class, and Sasuke tuned him out, keeping slight knowledge of what was going on for the few questions that were directed at him, that he answered impeccably right.

It was half way through the class when the room door opened, breaking him of his thoughts, and a loud voice drifted in, making his head shoot up, Iruka angry glared at the door.

_Naruto . . . _

"You're late!"

_Naruto . . . _

"I'm sorry Iruka sensei-"

_NARuto . . . _

"No excuse, this is the fifth time this week. . ."

_NARUTO! _

" . . . Rei!" finished Iruka, as he ushered the brown haired boy in. the boy was grinning sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his head, but stopped when he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was standing up, his chair pushed out behind him, eyes wide. A hand came up, gripping the side of his face, and he could feel the cold sweat that had broken out, his skin cold and clammy. Iruka came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, concern written across his face, but Sasuke just shrugged it off. He grabbed his book back, tossing it over his shoulder before leaving, a buzz filling his ears blocking out the calls that Iruka shouted to him, and the whisper that had broken out among the class of gossipers.

His shoulder brushed passed Rei's, but he didn't turn, didn't excuse himself. Didn't apologize. He just left, fleeing the school as fast as he could, not looking back once.

His mind tortured him, chanting only one word in his head, driving him to these extremes, and filling him with unknown feeling that he shouldn't be having in the first place, being an avenger.

_NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO! _

_XsomewhereelsesomewhereelsesomewhereelseX _

_Darkness . . . cluttered darkness. _

_Filled to the brim with darkness! _

_Where had the light gone? _

_Why did all the emptiness flee? _

_His mind gave him no answer back, but there was a soft chuckling on the edge of his mind. Warmth caressed his concisions, making his shudder, but it was from pleasure, not fear or pain. He could sense the others smile, and it made him smile although at what was unknown to him. The voice chuckled again, the velvety sound making him happier than any sound ever had, or possibly ever would . . . maybe. _

_And then it was gone. _

_It left him, bringing a cold that hadn't been there before, but he knew was because of the darkness. The cluttered darkness. . . _

The man with warm brown eyes smiled at Naruto, pulling his hand back from the glass tube that the young boy was in. the boy was basically naked, only small black boxers on his thin frame. He had cords, and wirers coming off him, connecting him to the many machines that were in the room. The man sighed sadly before turning away, and leaving the boy to what he thought was only himself, but there was another in the room. The other man waited a few minutes, before leaving the shadows he had been in. he had short light blue hair, and childish dark orange eyes that made him seem younger than he truly was. He smiled at Naruto, before placing his hand on the tube.

_Hello Naruto, I'm Gangu. It's my pleasure to meet up . . ._

* * *

A/N: ok, rewritten first chapter. Not much difference, but it was needed. 


	2. chapter 1 new teams, and inside his mind

a/n: hi ya! hows it going. (( crickets)) ok! yeah i know i'm bad. T-T it's just that i've been really ocupid! my uncle died, school ended, writting in my house is difficult. just tons of things!!!!! but that doesn't matter now, cause here's the next chapter!!!! . . .

disclaimer: i do not own. thanks for reminding me T-T

* * *

Chapter 1 

The setting sun cast uneven shadows on the glass like lake, the water unmoving even with the drifting leaves and twigs in it. Sasuke starred into nothing ness, his mind reeling with its own confusion, and the swirl of questions. But even in a daze, he could still feeling the lingering squeeze on his heart, the silent chant of Naruto, and the feeling like he has forgotten something more important than breathing.

He let out a shuddering sigh, placing his face in his hands and took a deep breathe. Lifting it up, he got to his feet, before turning his back on the end of the dock, to the setting of the firry sun. Walking away he could see the ever edge of night, the beginning of twilight, and took another deep breathe.

He didn't have time for this. Time to chase ghosts, time to look for something that had only left wisps of itself behind, when in all probability it didn't even exist. Tomorrow he would be a genin. Tomorrow would be another step to killing his brother, and avenging his clan. He didn't have time to chase ghosts, he was to busy fighting for them, and their honor that meant nothing to them since they crossed sides.

The barren landscape of the Uchiha compound did nothing to help his thoughts, but seemed to motivate him, if not leave him speechless. It had been three years, and yet the empty silence still affected him in such a way that it stunned him. A few weeks ago he had been ok, but now . . . what was it that truly troubled him in such a way?

It had been two weeks since he had fled the school, but he couldn't figure out why. The villagers and his teachers may call him a genius, but for all his thoughts on the subject he couldn't figure it out.

He stopped; his front door inches form his face. He hastily stepped back, before scowling, and thrust the door open. His shoes were the only ones in the door way area, and the rest of the house was dark. Seeing no need to turn on any lights, he silently made his way to his bedroom, easily avoiding objects in the dark.

Sighing wearily, he exited the bathroom, and shed his shirt and pants, moving closer to the bed as he did so, so he could crawl under the covers and at last be in a place where he had thought his mind would be quiet.

_

* * *

_

_Pale skin glistened in the moonlight, black hair dancing in the wind. The young boy stared at his reflection in the water below, the moon looking motherly over his shoulder. The river was a dark inky black, darker than even the __midnight__ sky up above, lacking the amusing twinkle of the flirtatious stars. He shuddered, the autumn air biting into his flesh, a sign of the coming winter. He rubbed a skinny arm, before turning his back to the river, and rested against the railing, head flung back to star at the heavens. _

_Feeling eyes, he turned his head slightly, dark eyes meeting crying blue. The dark haired boy blinked, eyes growing wide as he stood up straight, facing the younger looking boy. The other boy had short spiky golden hair, and unflawed tan skin. He had large innocent blue eyes that put the day sky to shame, but now they were drowning in tears, the boy silently sobbing violently, his little body shacking, made him want to cry too, seeing this beautiful boy-crying like he was. _

_All too suddenly the boy was in his arms, his shirt catching the unending stream of tears, chubby tan arms wrapped around his waist. Instinctively the pale boy caught him, arms wrapping around his shoulders seeing as the other boy only came up to his chest. Black eyes were wider, shocked at the affection the other boy openly showed, even to him, a stranger. He was unsure what to do before he realized he couldn't push the other boy away. Not because it would be cruel, but just because he couldn't. Instead, his body tightened the grip on the boy, and he crumbled to the ground, bring the boy with him and into his lap. The boy hiccupped, and buried himself into his shoulder, his crying growing harder, and less silent. _

_He smiled softly, rubbing comforting circles on the crying boys back, whispering comforting words. It all came instinctively, and soon the boy was quiet in his arms, curled into a small ball, breathing easily and soft as he slept. The soft smile grew as he watched the boy sleep, hugging him closer to his body so he wouldn't be cold in the chilly night. _

_He wasn't sure how much later he was when he found himself starring at the rising sun, the boy having disappeared as instantly as he had arrived. He had fallen asleep at the ease, and comfort the boy gave off. In the morning light, he had a small smile on his face, the reminisce of the good sleep he had just had and the good morning he had awakened to. . . _

* * *

Sasuke sat in his desk, hands folded together, and his dark eyes blank as he ignored the giggling pink haired girl beside him and the brown haired boy on his other side. The girl was fluttering eye lashes at him, trying to act shy and flirtatious at the same time. The boy was glaring at him, before shifting his attention to the girl, his eyes radiating with hope, but he was shot down each time he tried to make eye contact, and went back to glaring at Sasuke. 

On the other hand Sasuke ignored everything, his gaze intent on his teacher, and his attention fixed to the names he was rattling off. Today was the day they would get there gennin teams, and he had yet to hear his own name. Finally the last team was called, and his name was issued into the air.

"and team 7 will be, kazama rei, haruno sakura, and uchiha sasuke."

The pink haired girl squealed when her own name was called, but slumped over into distress when the brown haired boy was called, jumping into the air in joy. Sasuke glared at t he man, damning him for putting him on a team of losers, but nothing but the glare passed his blank and empty face.

* * *

Sasuke leaned on his folded hands, once again in the middle of the other two, and once again ignoring them. But this time his attention was fixed on the silver haired man across from them, who had just introduced himself. 

Hatake Kakashi. Their jonin instructor. He had silver hair, and one black eye, the other covered by his headband. His black eye was also the only part of his face that they could see, a royal blue mask covering it. He had told nothing about himself, and Sasuke didn't care, his only concern was if the man was strong, and so fair he doubted it.

The other two went, but it was a waste of his time, so he ignored them. The girl was useless, and the boy the same, although it was hard to see which was worse.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He started his voice bland, and uncaring. "There are many things that I hate, and not a lot of things that I like." For some reason the blonde haired boy from his dream popped into his mind.

"I also have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. To revive my clan . . . and to kill a certain some one." His voice was just as bland as before, but in the last part his voice carried anger, and just a lick of bloodlust as he whispered it.

The other two stared at him with wide eyes, but their new teacher didn't even flitch or look surprised.

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that." (1)

* * *

_The hard stone grey was everywhere. It covered the floor, the ceiling, and what could be seen of the walls. The walls lacked visibility thanks to the six doors that broke off it to different rooms, different places in such a similar territory. _

_Two had no door knobs, making them impossible to open. They were a bright white, although one had a silver-ish tint to it. One was a mass of forever churning, and shifting shadows. Like the other two this one had no door knob, and didn't even seem like a door, just a rectangle hole in the wall that gazed at any and all, with a hungry stare. And yet, there were two more, both twins of the other. They were a light sky blue, one cracked open just the slightest, and the other chained shut. _

_A blonde haired boy huddled in the middle of the circular room, his arms holding onto his legs for dear life as they drained of blood form his steel; like grip. He shivered with silent sobs, his eyes held shut tight, praying for this to be dream, and that Gangu or Dormis were there with him. _

_Another thud that shook the walls, and the red sealed door, a loud roar echo in the room, and Naruto released a loud sob as he dug tighter into his body. He shook harder, knuckles white, and blood running down his legs. _

_The silence seemed unnatural and anxious after all the noise, and only seconds later the process repeating. There was a crack, and wide, scared azure eyes turned quickly to stare at the door behind him. The door was fine, but the red swirl seal that mimicked his own had a small sliver of black running through one of the outer rings. If possible his eyes opened wider before he buried his head back into his legs and arms. _

_He chanted to himself, not even noticing the arms that wrapped around him, and pulled him to a strong chest. When he felt the cold radiating form it, he looked up wildly, his head turning around as much as it could as fast as it could. His eyes met childish orange, and he turned his body before wrapping himself around the man's neck and chest, burying his head into short light blue locks. He sobbed uncontrollably now, begging the man not to leave him again as he rubbed his back in comforting circles, whispering soothing words into his ear. _

_The boy finally calmed down, his eyes closing and his grip slipping as he fell into a stress induced sleep. The man chuckled, his eyes turning a slightly darker shade as he regarded the sleeping angel in his lap. He leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead, lingering a little too long to the kiss affectionate. _

_"Poor Naruto-kun. Is the big bad Kyuubi torching you?" he whispered, but there was a growl behind the red door before it shook more aggressively, desperately. Gangu chuckled, a crazy light shining from his eyes. _

_"It's a good thing we sealed you away from his mind. To even think what would have happened sends me shivers." He said standing, Naruto still in his arms. He paused by the red door, before continuing to the slightly cracked blue, into which they both disappeared. _

_"You would have killed me yeah." _

_The shook even more before a loud rumble was heard, and the crack stretched, a sinister, pissed red eye shown through, narrowing even more. _

_"'Would'. No, I will." A hiss of a voice whispered out before the line swallowed back up, not even leaving the black vein of before, but the seal seemed to fade, not being as bright and new looking as before. _

* * *

the end!

on to chapter two! what it's not here? well i guess your gonna have to review in order to make me write faster. . i mean, i have like two other stories. yeah, i'm eveil and you love it.

please review!!!!!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE! remake

dear readers,

i have realized that this story has been comeing of as confusing, to you(the readers), and to me (the writer). i do not plan to give up on the story, but i'm going to rewrite it now that i know some what of what i want to happen in it, because when i started i had NO IDEA! NONE!

but now, i have the tiny smigty idea. so, i'm going to be reposting the chapters in a better, non-confuseing story plot thingy. . . i think i just confused myself. sigh

thank you,

falling moonlight


End file.
